


Staycation

by Chrysanthinum



Series: TKFBAMRB verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthinum/pseuds/Chrysanthinum
Summary: This one will have multiple chapters so subscribe to Staycation as well for a few chapters if you'd like to read about their shenanigans while off work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one will have multiple chapters so subscribe to Staycation as well for a few chapters if you'd like to read about their shenanigans while off work.

“Castiel, you’ve been very fidgety all day. Is something wrong?” Hannah pointed out, worry in her voice.

Giving her an apologetic look he reminder her “Today is my last day of work before I get to go home to my lovely boyfriend and just do nothing for two whole weeks. Don’t get me wrong, working together today is great and all, I just feel like it’s dragging by so slow.” He pouted.

Hannah placed her hand on his arm gently. “If you really want to go home, I can stay here to deal with customers and close up by myself. We don’t have to tell Samandriel either, he doesn’t have to be any the wiser if you don’t want him to be.” Cas’ eyes widened as she told him this.

“Wow, I never thought I’d see the day where you are actively helping someone to lie.” He told her, only kind of joking. “Who have you been hanging around with lately?”

She laughed softly and smiled at him. “I just know that you love him and want to spend more time with him. I also know that since you started dating you’ve had this aura about you. I want you to be happy and if being with him is how that happens then I will gladly help you if I can.”

He didn’t say anything to her, taking in her worlds before giving her a crushing hug that she happily returned. “Thank you.” He told her sincerely, getting up so he could leave. “Seriously, if you need anything at all or need me to come back then you call me. I’ll be here right away, I mean it.” Hannah was pushing him out the door as he talked, assuring him that she’d be fine and ordering him to stay far away from the library for the next two weeks.

By the time he got home he was excited, feeling like it would be forever for him an Dean to get some more along time but the day had had finally arrived. He started to use his key to unlock the apartment door when it swung open to reveal Dean on the other side. “Surprise.”  He said, a grin on his face. “Where are you going?” he asked, noticing that Dean had his car keys in hand.

Pulling him into a hug, Dean moved them both into the apartment where he’d just come from and closed the door, keeping hold of Cas’ hand. “I was gonna go to the store to surprise you with something nice when you go thome after work today. You kinda ruined it though so I guess you don’t get anything nice from the greatest boyfriend ever.” He shrugged, looking at Cas with a loving smile.

Shoving himself harder against Dean’s body, he put a hand on his chest. “You don’t want to give me anything nice?” he pouted, fluttering his lashes.

Leaning down slightly, he kissed Cas slowly and passionately. “I think that since we’re both here and don’t have to work for a while, we should get our vacation started now.” He started trailing kisses down the side of Cas’ neck who moved his head to the side to let him, Dean only stopping to suck and nibble hard on his pulse point, moving away to reveal the purpling bruise that he’d left.

“I won’t be able to cover that up ya know.” Cas told him, breathing hard.

“Kinda the point, Cas.” Dean told him, moving his hands to Cas’ pants to try and unbutton them as he kissed him again. “Do you wanna do this here or would you prefer to move it to the bedroom?” he asked against Cas’ lips.

He got his answer when he started getting pulled toward the hallway.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Cas was getting frantic, thighs shaking as he was shoving his hips down onto Dean faster and faster, his nails digging into the man’s chest. It was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen and he would never get enough of it. They’re both drenched in sweat, neither caring what kind of sight they would make right now if anyone were to see. Cas shifted, not stopping his movements and cradled Dean’s jaw, kissing him roughly with Dean’s teeth pulling at his bottom lip when they pulled away. He grabs two handfuls of Cas’ ass while he continues to move and squeezes, delighting in being able to feel Cas’ muscles shift each time he would fuck himself down on Dean’s cock.

“Dean,” Cas said while panting, leaning back to hold onto Dean’s thighs as leverage while they continued to move against one another. “I’m close.” He informed.

Nodding his head to acknowledge it, Dean decided to move them around and do some of the work for them to finish. Gripping Cas’ hips, he flipped them around so that he was on top and started thrusting deep and fast into his boyfriend, not able to set up a rhythm with how close he was as well.

Cas started cumming without warning, shooting all over his own chest as he gripped Dean’s arm. The squeezing of his inner walls threw Dean over the edge along with him, making his movements stutter as he shot into the condom he was wearing then collapsed jus to the side of his boyfriend.

They were both breathing hard and lying side by side. Dean looked over at Castiel who had his eyes closed but was still awake.  “I’ll never get tired of that.” He informed him.

Rolling over onto his side, he put a hand on Dean’s chest. “Good, ‘cuz you’re stuck with this whether you like it or not.” He mumbled.

Noticing they had yet to clean up, Cas with cum still on his chest while he still had the condom on for crying out loud, Dean decided he needed to get up and do something about it. He could hear Cas whine when he left the bedroom, making him laugh as he walked into the bathroom, tying off the condom and throwing it in the garbage in there.

Cas had rolled over onto his back again when Dean came back into their room with a wet washcloth. His eyes were open now, so it wasn’t a shock when Dean started gently wiping his chest and stomach off. “So sweet.” Cas commented, shooting him a lazy smile.

Dean finished what he was doing then leaned over and kissed him. “Only for you, babe.” He threw the washcloth into their clothes bin. “As nice as sleep sounds now, we need to shower and probably change the sheets.” He grabbed Cas’ hands, pulling him into a sitting position.

With minimal complaining from Cas after that, they were able to shower and get the sheets on their bed changed before lying back down. Neither of them fell asleep, the shower having woken them up more so they were, for lack of a better word, cuddling. “We should invite everyone over for dinner.” Cas said, breaking the silence.

“I was having such a nice time sitting here thinking about how comfortable this is and you just had to ruin it by bringing up other people.” He said jokingly, rubbing Cas’ bicep. “By everyone do you mean our brothers or literally everyone.”

Making a ‘hmm’ noise, he considered for a moment. “I would like to get everyone together if you’d be okay with it, maybe give us a couple of days alone with each other then we can see when they all have free to do it.”

Nodding, Dean agreed. “Sounds good. I’ll call Sam tomorrow, for now though let’s get back to the fun stuff and dirty up another set of sheets.” He rolled on top of his boyfriend again so they could enjoy the rest of their night without family talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter!! Sorry it's been so long guys, college started up again and it's been pretty hectic here. Just want to reiterate that I WILL NOT abandon this, it'll just take a bit more time than usual.

They were sitting around the coffee table in the living room, Gabe and Charlie on the floor while Sam, Cas and Dean were on the couch. “I still think this is unfair.” Gabe complained. “I’m family too so I should be on the couch with you guys like Sam is.”

Dean tilted his head from side to side. “That’s a good point Gabe. An even better point is that we like Sammy a hell of a lot more than you, so he gets to be comfortable while you get to whine on the hard floor.”

Spluttering, he looked at his companion who was also on the floor. “So you want her to be uncomfortable? That’s just downright rude, Dean-o.”

“Hey!” Charlie yelled at Gabe when Dean looked at her, looking like he was about to apologize to her. “I chose to sit on the floor. You don’t think I could squeeze up there between all of them if I wanted to?”

He looked her up and down as best he could on the ground, not checking her out but just sizing her up. “I don’t think you can, actually. You’re small but not that small, red.” He smirked.

The men on the couch all exchanged looks, knowing Charlie well enough to know she wasn’t one to back down from a challenge and started shifting as close to one another as they could, sitting knee to knee when Charlie jumped right between the brothers, making them grunt as she squished them.

She threw Gabriel a smug grin. “Told you I could fit.” Based on how uncomfortable the men on the couch all looked he knew she didn’t fit as well as she wanted to think but he didn’t argue any further. “So,” he started, looking at Cas and Dean. “what have you two been up two the past few days?”

Cas blushed while Dean tried, and failed, to hide a smirk. “Well you see, we spent the first few days of our vacation relaxing and enjoying being off work, and then I spent just these past couple of days ravaging your brother here in every single way imaginable and on every surface.” He threw an arm around Cas’ shoulders and winked at Gabriel who made a face like he tasted something bad.

Elbowing his brother in the side, Sam apologized to Gabe. “He’s just kidding, he wants to make you feel uncomfortable.” He nodded his head to acknowledge the younger Winchester but looked to see that Dean was shaking his head and mouthing ‘not kidding’ at him.

Gabriel faked puking, Charlie just smiling dopily at the men next to her, happy for her best friend. “So anyway,” Sam started, wanting to change the subject away from his brother’s sex life. “Jess and I are doing great if anyone was wondering.”

Cas leaned forward to look around his boyfriend and be able to make eye contact with Sam. “That’s great! I’ve only been hearing small things from Dean whenever you two have time to talk on the phone. I’m happy things are still going well for the two of you.”

Sam gave him a grateful smile. “Thanks, Cas. All I ever hear from Dean is that I need to lock it down and put a ring on her finger.” They all laughed at that.

“Well what do you want me to say? She’s a keeper, Sammy. You’re gonna have to do something before she realizes she picked the wrong brother.” Cas glared at him after he said it. “Even though I’m obviously happily taken by this one.” He leaned down and kissed Cas gently on the lips. “It was just a joke.” He assured, getting an ‘mhmm’ and smile from his boyfriend.

Gabe smirked, “Hell, shouldn’t we be the ones saying that about you two? You’ve been dating way longer than Sam and Jess have and you already live together for crying out loud!” He started laughing at his own joke until he saw the looks he was receiving from the others. “Oh come on, we’re all thinking it.” He muttered, swiping his drink from the coffee table and finishing it off.

Charlie looked at the men on the couch with her and noticed how everyone was avoiding eye contact with each other, and how Cas looked much sadder than when the evening had started off. “So,” she started to try and break the tension. “RuPaul’s Drag Race anybody?” She got a few noncommittal noises from the men, Cas giving her a smile at her attempt to help out a bit. Turning the tv on anyway, they all looked at it and pretended to pay attention for the next couple of hours.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

The men had given their guests hugs and bid them goodbye when it got to be late, most of them having trouble keeping their eyes open. When the guest had made it outside the first thing Charlie did was turn around, grab Gabe by the lapels of his shirt and slam him against the side of the building. “What the hell is wrong with you?” She asked, glaring at him. “Why the hell would you bring up marriage after what Cas had to go through with Balthazar, you insensitive asshole!” Gabe was too stunned at her sudden change in attitude to answer her.

Sam, realizing he didn’t hear the footsteps of the other two behind him anymore, turned around to see Gabriel being held against the wall by Charlie’s smaller form. He jogged the short distance back over to them. “What’s going on?” he asked, looking around to make sure nobody saw what would probably look like a mugging happening. “Charlie talk to me, what’d he do?”

Gabe looked offended at Sam assuming he did anything wrong and Charlie just looked at Sam. “No offense, but if you don’t know then it’s not my business to tell. Besides…. He knows what he did wrong.”

Gabe scoffed, “Of course he knows, we don’t keep secrets in this small family of ours.” He got shoved harder against the brick of the building. “Okay, okay!” he said, surrendering in hopes that she’d let go of him with no such luck. “I had a momentary lapse in judgment when I said it. Besides, you know I was right and they probably know it too.”

Sam cut in, “Wait, are you talking about the whole marriage thing? Yeah it was an asshole thing to say but come on, what else would we expect from him?” he motioned toward the trapped man.

“Thanks Sam.” Gabe said, offended.

“I get where you’re coming from Charlie, I do, but knowing Dean and his issues they’re both just up there right now and joking about it.” Sam told her, wanting to defuse the situation.

She sighed in defeat. “I hope you’re right. You’re not the one who had to see him and help to pick up the pieces after the incident.”

“I understand that, but it will all play out fine. Trust me.” He gave her a smile that she weakly returned and nodded at him.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Dean and Cas were silently getting ready for bed, moving the covers and rearranging the pillows to how they liked it. “You haven’t said a whole lot tonight. Are you feeling okay?” Dean asked his boyfriend, worried.

Looking up at Dean, he nodded his head. “I’m fine, just tired is all. That tends to happen when I’m around Gabe for too long.” He gave a half-hearted smile.

Walking around the bed, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas who did the same and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. “That’s what happens to everyone when they’re around him.” He pulled back just enough to make eye contact. “You sure you’re okay? I felt you kinda tense up a bit when Gabe said that whole thing about us getting married, and I’m not normally one to defend him but he was drinking, and he should’ve known better than to bring something like that up.”

Pulling out of the hug, he nodded again. “I know, it just brought up a lot that’s all. Promise I’ll be okay.” He tilted his head to give Dean a kiss. “Let’s just get some sleep.” He crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over himself, waiting for Dean to get in with him.

He hesitated a moment, then followed Cas to bed, curling around the smaller man’s form. “As long as you know you can always talk to me. I love you.” He reminded, snuggling his face into the back of Cas’ neck.

“I love you too.” He replied earnestly, knowing he meant it and hoping Dean knew that too.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while, but here's anther chapter!

Sam woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Normally he has no issue with early mornings but when it’s his day off, yeah, he’s gonna be a bit grumpy about it. Begrudgingly he sat up and looked at his phone, seeing that it was his brother calling. “What the hell are you doing up so early?” He asked in lieu of hello.

“He’s gone, Sammy!” was yelled into his ear, almost making him drop the phone. It took him a moment to register what had just been said to him. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who was gone.

His heart was racing but he knew it was probably nowhere near as bad as what his brother was feeling at this moment. “Okay stay calm, there’s probably an explanation for it.” He tried to soothe, “he’s probably just with Gabe or something and he’ll be back.”

Dean didn’t know if he wanted to yell or to cry, possibly both at this point. “No you don’t understand, he didn’t even leave a note or anything and some of his things are missing so he took them with him and he’s not answering his phone! Does that sound like someone who’s going to return to you, because to me it sounds like someone who never plans on returning.” He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on his bed, feeling exhausted even after having just woken up.

Hearing that, Sam’s calm demeanor almost fell apart, but he knew better. Cas would never do something like that to Dean, he wouldn’t let himself believe it. He knew he needed to relax and stay calm for his brother, whether his now almost erratic breathing, that was no match for his brother’s was going to cooperate with him or not.

“Okay well how about this,” Sam started, getting out of bed and putting on the first pair of pants he saw, not caring if they were dirty “I’ll go over to Gabe’s house and see if he’s heard from him or not. Hell, for all we know that could be exactly where he is like I said he was, maybe he’s just talking some things out.”

He heard a sad huff on the other end of the line. “Always ready to run to Gabe for anything. Are you sure you don’t wanna just date him instead of Jess?” Dean tried to joke, but Sam could hear in his voice that he wasn’t into it this time, which was never good. He let out a small laugh anyway. “Besides, he’s probably not even awake by now. You know him, party demon that he is.”

Sam knew that, he feels like he’s known the guy forever so of course he knows that. But Gabe will get up, he’s sure of it. He told as much to his brother too.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Gabe threw open his apartment door, pissed beyond belief and ready to raise hell for the fact that someone would even dare wake him with the incessant pounding he’d heard on his door. To Sam he looked like an angry dwarf. “I’ve got a question for you.” Sam states as he pushes past Gabe without any effort to stand in the apartment and stare at the shorter man.

Closing his front door and leaning against it, his usual flirty persona came back to him. “I knew you’d come around eventually, but I didn’t expect it to happen like this, Samsquatch.” He wiggled his eyebrows and blew a kiss. It wouldn’t have been at all effective on anybody since he had bags under his eyes, and he was very clearly tired.

Rolling his eyes, Sam strolled further into the apartment. “Not what I’m here for. Have you seen your brother?” he asked without any preamble, getting straight to the point.

The flirty eyes he was sending at Sam vanished in an instant as he stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest as he started walking back and forth across the same five feet of space. “Well that depends, which one could you possibly be talking about? Let’s see there’s Michael, he’s certainly a piece of work and not in a good way, so I don’t know why you’d ask about him.” He looked at Sam and shrugged, “then there’s Lucifer but he’s even worse so again, no idea why you’d care about him either so I’m basically at a loss here, Sammy boy.” He stopped talking and faced Sam, who had a completely unimpressed look.

“You know what I mean, Gabe. What happened to Cas?” he asked as calmly as he could, which wasn’t hard considering how exhausted he was anyway. “If you know can you please just tell me so I can let Dean know that he’s okay. He’s kinda freaking out back home and I want to at least be able to tell him that his boyfriend didn’t just up and disappear for no reason.”

“He’s fine.” Gabe replied on a sigh, sitting down next to Sam on the couch. “He’s somewhere safe too if that’s what you’re worried about.” He considered for a minute, “Well, safe in relative terms, I guess. He won’t be getting hurt is what I know so that’s safe in my book for now.”

Sitting up straighter in his seat, Sam looked Gabe in the eye. “Please, Gabe. I know he’s your brother and you want him to be safe but so do Dean and I, and knowing where he is, or at least having a phone number to call that he may actually answer, would be a huge reassurance.”

Gabriel looked as if he was fighting with his own thoughts at that moment, debating himself on whether to tell or not before coming to a decision. “The only reason I’m telling you this is because you came here for your brother, and based on what little you’ve said, I can’t even imagine how he’s feeling right now. You’re good people and I know that if worse comes to worse then you two will be by his side if he needs help.”

“Gabe.” Sam interrupted his ramblings. “Where is he?” he asked in a quiet voice.

Throwing himself back onto the couch he covered his eyes. “He’s at our sisters house. _Anna_.” He spit her name like it was poison on his tongue.

Grabbing Gabe’s hands in his so his face was no longer covered, he tried to calm to other man down. “I appreciate you telling me, but why did he go there in the first place? I don’t get what happened.”

Sighing and sitting into an upright position again, he tightened his grip on Sam’s hands. “He freaked. I blame myself for it so he shouldn’t be punishing Dean or you by just up and leaving but I get it. I brought up marriage and he had all these thoughts about Balthazar and it scared him so he felt that he had to get out.” He shook his head and pulled his hands back. “Fucking idiot.” He muttered, chastising himself.

“Hey,” Sam grabbed his hands again, not wanting Gabe to act this way. “I’m not gonna lie, it was a stupid thing to say, but you don’t need to beat yourself up like this. He’ll be fine. Dean and I, we’ll see if we can talk him into coming back. Besides, from what I’ve heard, Anna wasn’t the worst one. At least he’s not with Michael or Lucifer.” He soothed.

Gabriel scoffed. “Dear Anna hasn’t quite left the church like me and Cassie have. In fact it’s quite the opposite with her.”

Sam was confused. “What do you mean?”

“She accepted God into her heart a while ago. Meaning she thinks being gay is a sin, practically punishable by death. I don’t know how he’ll be able to handle it there anymore.” He looked Sam in the eyes now, his own being shiny with tears that wouldn’t fall. “I tried to talk him out of going, I swear I did.”

His breath caught in his chest. “Do you have an address for her?” Gabe nodded his head and started writing on a notepad as Sam took out his phone and dialed his brothers’ number. Gabriel handed him the pad with an address and phone number on it as Dean answered. “Hey I found out where Cas is, so we can go as soon as you want. I have a feeling that he may be harder to get back home than we thought, and not because of his own choice in staying.”

“ _I’ll start getting bags packed up, we can leave in a few hours.”_ Dean informed him as Sam heard shuffling in the background.

They hung up and Sam looked at Gabe. “Are you coming with?” Gabe looked surprised at the offer to tag along but nodded and stood up to get things ready. Sam waited on the couch for a few minutes while Gabe did that, then stood up and stretched. Cas may not be his boyfriend but he sure as hell was family and if he was stuck in a house with some nutjob who thought who he is as a person was a sin, then he would do what he could to help.

He didn’t know how long he stood there waiting when Gabe came out with a bag slung over his shoulder and ready to go. Sam nodded at him as they got into Sam’s car and drove back to Dean’s place where they transferred their things to the impala, knowing that’s what he’d want to take.

Turning around in his seat, Dean asked Gabriel “Besides what Sam told me, how religious are we talking here?”

“She thinks she’s a warrior of God. Practically an avenging angel like the other two.” He informed the brothers. “Besides me, Cas always trusted her input over anyone else.”

Dean nodded and sighed, putting the car into gear. “Looks like we got some work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> College is starting up again so I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapters up but I will do my best. I will not abandon this work


End file.
